Diversity creates Mutual Sense
by woofyy
Summary: What will happen between Eriol and Tomoyo, once he comes to stay permanently? Will sparks fly between them, or will they turn from friends to acquaintances? [oneshotrevised]by FW.© 2006 i do not own CCS


_**Diversity Creates Mutual Sense**_

A person's mind is quite intricate, yet reasonably simple. For example, when a person was to solve a puzzling math equation they usually go through the phase of complex, intellectual thinking and working before they result with the accurate answer. Hence, they mostly explore to discover the quickest way to the correct answer although it will be after a long explanation of delicate mind puzzling working out. However, for the simple-minded, lazy people they will just look for the simplest way to conjure an answer, whether it is correct or incorrect. That is the difference between intelligent, sensitive, confident, bemusing, and BORING prodigies and lazy, simple-minded, logical, creative, and EXCITING individuals. You see, while the world's young prodigies are continuously studying and inventing excellent and useful solutions to help the helpless poor citizens who are out there, they began to lose the ability to enjoy the 'fun' times in life. On the other hand, the undemanding commoners are spending most of their pointless time with impossible and unimaginable excitement. From playing with Barbie dolls, action figures and having tea parties, to sky diving, bungee jumping and climbing mountainsides!

After all that meaningless ranting, the point is that I will be telling you a story of an unlikely couple. Even with an immense difference between them, they can still find an impossible spark that can trigger their relationship with a grand 'BOOM!'

A quiet, innocent angel was sitting at the back of her scorching sunlit classroom. Her skin was as pale as fresh white snow, in winter, while her shimmering black waist length hair was tainted with a splash of dark violet, giving you an image of black thunderclouds. Her body was divine with curves shown in the correct places. Her nose was small, and slightly flat, while her cheeks were stained with pink cherries. Her lips were luscious and naturally pink, like crimson carnations. Her beautiful eyes were Amethyst. So mesmerizing, so captivating. Her voice was like an angel's voice, ever so enchanting. It was true that she was not an angel, nor was she perfect, but she was some one who would be closest to one. This girl goes by the name Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo.

A slight snoring noise made its existence from the sleeping girl's mouth, indicating she was not paying attention. At all. Something you do not expect from some one who was known to be almost perfect.

_What a beautiful field! Oh, and look at this!_ Tomoyo picked up a jovial yellow sunflower and breathed in the pleasant scent. _It even smells nice too. _Tomoyo lay on her back upon the fields of beautiful flowers. She closed her sparkling eyes to enjoy the delightful sunshine upon her pale face. How she wished her life were like this every day.

'_Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan…' _

A soft distinctive voice was heard. _A voice… I wonder who it could be…_

'_Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan. It's time to wake up now. Homeroom is over.'_

"Wah?" was the drowsy Tomoyo's only answer.

"Tomoyo-chan, its home time," said Sakura Kinomoto softly. Kinomoto Sakura. A cheerful, naïve, and very cute teenager. She was the best friend, and third cousin, of Daidouji Tomoyo. She was also the mistress of a book of cards of Clow Cards, which was now known as Sakura Cards. She had shoulder length auburn shiny hair with a pair of green Emerald eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned. Her lips were rosy pink, as well as her cheeks, and her nose was small and slightly flat. Just like Tomoyo's nose. Her voice was sweet and amiable. Sakura was not academically intelligent but she was a gifted athletic with a kind-hearted personality. Since she was athletic, Sakura's body was quite exquisite, as her curves had grown out in the right places.

"Oh really?" asked Tomoyo, slightly dazed from her temporary nap, "I'm sorry, I was just so tired."

"It's okay Tomoyo-chan," replied Sakura sympathetically, "have you been staying up all night again?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan," answered Tomoyo, sheepishly. "I had to. After all, spring is just around the corner. I guess I have to stay up again, tonight. I still have a little bit more before I finish my spring clothing fashion line."

"Oh Tomoyo," exclaimed Sakura. A hint of sadness was evident in her voice. "If you keep this up, I think by the age of twenty, you'll be looking like a sixty year old granny. You really should take it easy."

"Sakura's right, Daidouji-san," a deep masculine voice agreed.

"Li-kun, I'm not a baby you know," replied Tomoyo jokily. "Anyway, if I don't do it, no one will. And I promised my mum I'll hand her my finished designs by the end of the month, and that's within a week's time."

"Even so, you should have enough time to get a decent sleep," rebuked the voice, lightly. "It's not like the designs are going to come to life and run away if you don't watch them for even a second."

Li Syaoran was Sakura's boyfriend. He was a tall, handsome young man with captivating amber eyes, although he had unkempt eyebrows and chestnut brown hair that, for some unusual reason, was always untidy. His voice was deep and pleasant. His skin was tanned and his body was well built.

"Syaoran-kun is right, Tomoyo-chan," agreed Sakura. "You should get some more rest."

"Its okay, Sakura-chan, Li-kun," reassured Tomoyo. "I'll make sure I have enough sleep tonight. So don't you two worry. You'll be growing white hair, by the next minute, if you just keep on worrying over trivial matters."

"Okay, okay Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura cheerfully, "oh, did you hear about Eriol-kun coming back today?"

"Oh, he is?" asked Tomoyo.

"I guess hell is going to freeze over soon," mumbled Syaoran, quietly.

"Did you say something, Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, innocently.

"Nothing," he lied.

"As I was saying," continued Sakura, "Eriol-kun has come back and is going to stay here permanently! Isn't that great?"

"Joy, I'm practically leaping in happiness," replied Syaoran, with dripping sarcasm.

"Yeah! It's great, isn't it?" exclaimed Sakura, unaware of Syaoran's sarcastic remark.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was a chivalrous young Englishman. He was the reincarnation of a powerful magician named Clow Reed. He was just as pale as Tomoyo with a chipped nose. If his lips were not rosy, pink he could have looked like a ghost. His hair was black with a splash of midnight blue. His eyes were as bright, and mesmerizing, as sapphire gems although they were shielded from a pair of oval rimmed-wired glasses. His voice was baritone, and deep, and his body was well toned. He was your Prince Charming.

"Why don't we go visit him today?" suggested Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, as much as I agree with you, we don't know where he lives now," said Tomoyo softly. "His mansion was knocked down a few years ago, for the new amusement park."

"Oh, don't worry, Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Sakura, cheerfully. "In his last letter that he wrote to me, before he moved over here, he gave me his address so we can visit him once he moved in."

"Oh, that's good," said Tomoyo, though her voice was deceiving her. Sakura did not take notice, but the perceptive Syaoran did.

"So we'll meet you at Eriol's house, at 5.00 p.m., today okay?" asked Sakura, while writing Eriol's address down for Tomoyo to keep.

"Oh, sure," said Tomoyo quietly. "I'll be there, don't worry."

After hearing such reassuring words, Sakura took Syaoran's hand, causing him to blush, and resembling like a living tomato, and walked away. Smiling. And laughing.

"What am I going to do? Why don't I want to any ways?" spoke Tomoyo quietly, to no one it particular.

_**-Maybe it is because you had an awkward relationship with him from the beginning. **_

"What on earth? Why, pray tell, does my conscience have to kick in when I least need it?"

_**-Excuse me? I'm just trying to help you here. And, to put a demise to your mental behavior.**_

"Say what! I'm not mental!"

**_-Oh really? A normal person would not be sleeping in class and dream about dandelions and sunflower fields. A normal person would not be wearing her t-shirt inside out, in _public,_ and call it fashion when people correct your mistake. A normal person would not mistake a black taro jelly that was on the ground, with a dog's faesces and _pick it upwith_your own _bare hands,_ just to throw it in a bin. A normal person would not suddenly sulk in the middle of a crowded _street_ when she had a phone call, from her best friend, saying she did not get the role of the main character, in the school play. A normal person would not – _**

"Okay, okay! For the love of Kami-sama, shut your mouth already!" screamed Tomoyo suddenly, with her eyes shut tight.

"But I haven't even say anything yet, Daidouji-san," said a soft, quiet voice.

Tomoyo immediately opened her beautiful and looked straight at a pair of warm, soft brown eyes. Not to mention hurt, as well.

"Oh! Sasaki-chan, I didn't know you were there," said Tomoyo, sheepishly.

Sasaki Rika was her name. She had dark shoulder-length brown hair and her skin was fair. Rika was a quiet, timid girl with many talents. Maybe that was why she had captured the heart of Terada Yoshiyuki. A fine young gentleman, with a great spirit.

**_-Not to mention that a normal person would not go screaming at innocent people who did nothing at all. And, I mean NOTHING._**

Tomoyo was on the edge of swearing profanities aloud but she recollected herself, knowing very well that Rika Sasaki was still in sight.

"I'm sorry Daidouji-san, am I interrupting something?" questioned Rika softly.

"Oh! Of course not!" exclaimed Tomoyo, ashamed to know she was the cause of her sadness. "I was just, ano… exercising my voice! Yes, it's a great way to wake up those soft, hopeless vocal cords. Just scream it all out. Ahahaha!"

"Oh, okay. I guess that's a good way to exercise your voice. Maybe I should do that too, one day," said Rika, with a small smile.

"Oh, you should! It's really good, so please don't be offended from my outburst a few minutes ago," Tomoyo apologetically said.

"It's okay, Daidouji-san. I understand, especially for you. After all, you are the school's voice angel," complimented Rika, kindly, with a bigger smile.

"Oh, I – I don't know what to say," smiled Tomoyo. "Thank you Sasaki-chan."

"Your welcome," said Rika, "I just came to lock the windows and doors but I heard some one talking, so I just came in to see who it was. Suddenly, you just screamed. I thought I did something wrong but after you told me it was a voice exercise, I'm glad you weren't mad at me."

"Err, that's nice to hear," said Tomoyo, awkwardly.

"You should go home now, it's already 4 o'clock," said Rika, kindly.

"Yes, yes, I should go home and WHAT?" shrieked Tomoyo abruptly. "It's 4.00 o'clock already? Oh dear! I was supposed to meet Sakura-chan soon! Sorry Sasaki-chan, I've got to run."

And, with a swift of a hand, she grabbed her satchel and coat and ran out of the class room, at the speed of light.   
----------

Tomoyo rushed home in record time. Her maid opened the door for her and she bolted upstairs for a quick shower, and a change of clothes.

----------

After half an hour later, Tomoyo was at Eriol's house. It looked magnificent. It was a two-story house, covered with a brown pointy roof. The walls were painted maroon and cream. The door was made of red mahogany. The windows were covered with gorgeous roses and carnations. As well as the front yard. The fence was wood, painted with white paint, reminding you of the cold sensations of winter's snow. There was a fence, decorated with stunning flowers, that was shaped in an arch, at the opening of the fence.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo turned to see a cheerful Sakura, dragging a sulking Syaoran, walking towards her.

"You're here early," said Syaoran. "I've never expected some one, like you, to be eager to see someone, like h_im_."

At this point, Syaoran narrowed his eyes and glared at the house. In his mind, the house was a picture of a hideous, haunted house that would to jump on him, with obnoxious, red eyes in any time, soon. Literally.

"Oh Syaoran-kun!" exclaimed Sakura, as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "That's not a nice thing to say about Eriol-kun. You make him sound like he's the recreation of the Devil, himself."

"Which he is," mumbled Syaoran quietly, hoping Sakura would not hear it.

"Not, Syaoran-kun. Which he is _not_," corrected Sakura. "Please get it right."

"I am right," retorted Syaoran, softly. "God damn it. Can't we wait until the next morning? It's not as if the house is going to grow wings and fly away. Actually, that can happen since the owner is _him_."

"Syaoran-kun, it's not nice to call Eriol-kun _him_," said Sakura softly.

Syaoran felt ashamed to upset Sakura. It was just too painful to she her cute face with a frown. It was just not her. He gave an audible sigh. He finally gave in.

"Okay, let's just go in already," Syaoran softly pleaded. "I want to get this over and done with."

With a hip, hip hooray, from sweet Sakura, they entered the gates together, with a giggling Tomoyo trailing behind. Sakura knocked on the door, enthusiastically.

"Coming!"

The door abruptly opened with an excited girl in the doorway. The girl had long chocolate brown hair and eyes, and fair skin. She greeted them with a huge, friendly smile.

"Sakura-channnnn!" squealed the energetic girl, as she gave the spoken girl a big bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you! Oh, and Li-kun too! Aww, and cute, little Miss Tomoyo-chan too! Isn't this a pleasant reunion?"

"Nakuru, you're friendly hug is suffocating Sakura-san, making it hard for her to breathe. Please let go of her," ordered a deep, baritone voice.

"Aww," said Nakuru, as she reluctantly let go of Sakura. "You're no fun, Eriol."

"It's _Master _Eriol to you, you idiot," said a small voice. A small navy cat-like figure soon appeared after. "And squeezing Mistress Sakura, like that, is not called 'fun.' It's called 'I-love-Sakura-chan-so-much-that-I'm-going-to-hug-her-till-she-suffocates-and-hit-the-ground-and-die' fun. There should a limit to your vigorous behavior of having fun. Just because Master Eriol can adapt and tolerant it, it doesn't mean other people can. Be more mature, you nincompoop."

"Blah, blah, blah," ranted Nakuru, uninterested. "You are the definition of boring Suppi-chan. Why don't you live up a bit more, ne?"

"It's Spinel, moron," said the small, flying figure. "And I have been living for the last 15 years, I'm sure I've lived enough to know how to live. And, I am not boring, I am just languid. What did you expect? My origin was from a cat. Therefore, I _am_ a cat. What were you expecting? A skimpy, bouncy, idiotic creature like that stupid Cerberus. Dream on."

"At least he wouldn't make an audience snore their heads off, in an imperative assembly," retorted Nakuru.

"First of all, an imperative assembly is supposed to represent the significance of the issue that was the cause of the assembly. So what is the point of making it humorous? And two, just because they are quiet, it doesn't mean they are asleep," lectured Spinel.

"Well, I'm going to bake choc-chips cookies, for dessert, tonight," said Nakuru.

"What does that got to do with fun, you dimwit," said Spinel.

"Nothing," said Nakuru.

Silence. Crickets could be heard chirping. The wind could be heard howling. Nothing else could be heard. Sakura was as confused and oblivious, as usual. Syaoran just stared at them as though they have just gone mental, and Tomoyo just looked at them with amusement.

"Then why, for Pete's sakes, did you say it for if it wasn't about what we were discussing!" shouted Spinel.

"I didn't say it, I _stated_ it," stated Nakuru, "there's a difference, you know. Boy, and you call me the dumb one."

"You know, you are the most foolish, brainless, idiotic, illogical, and pathetic _creature_ I've ever met!" exclaimed Spinel, "I don't know how I can survive the last few years with a dimwit like you!"

"That's enough!"

A handsome young man came out of the doorway. The man had blue eyes, with oval glasses to cover them, and midnight blue hair.

"Nakuru, Spinel. It's very rude to let our guests wait in the cold opening, when they could have came in to warm up, if you two weren't so busy yakking away," scolded Eriol, softly. Nakuru and Spinel lowered their heads in shame. "Please come in, I apologize for their rude behaviors."

"Oh, that's okay Eriol-kun!" said Sakura cheerfully. A grumble was heard, from Syaoran, as a sign of acknowledgement to Eriol's presence. Eriol gave a slight chuckle to Syaoran's never changing, indifferent feelings towards him. Tomoyo took her time to enter the house. She wanted to enjoy the view.

The house was magnificent on the inside. It also was painted in cream with a maroon ceiling. The house was just like any other European houses, like the ones Tomoyo saw on television. The house was lighted from chandeliers and European types of lamps. It looked almost exactly like his previous mansion, only a bit smaller.

"I see you have interest in my house," said Eriol, with a smile.

"Yes. It's quite beautiful, almost like your previous mansion. But just a bit smaller," said Tomoyo.

"Yes, it is. It's nice to see you that you'll be enjoying the rest of your afternoon at my house. It is an honour to have your angelic presence, and company, in my house," said Eriol.

"Hmm, I see your courteous manners and flirtatious personality hasn't change," said Tomoyo, jokily.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Eriol, with a genuine smile.

"Do as you please," replied Tomoyo, as she walked further into the stunning house. Eriol soon followed after.

Two pair of eyes followed their every move until they could see them no more.

"I think something will happen. Something unexpected and exciting."

"I have to agree with you, Nakuru. For once, I think you are on to something logical."

"Of course, I'm always logical."

"No, you are not. In fact, you are always the total opposite to logical, which is illogical. A huge difference."

"Oh be quiet. Let's go in. It's getting cold."

"Fine, it really is getting quite chilly."

After that short, conversational, agreeable talk between the two guardians, they both walked into the house with Nakuru closing the door.

----------

"Please enter the lounge room," said Eriol, as he led them into his lounge room where a fireplace was evident.

"It's very cosy Eriol-kun," complimented Sakura as she sat upon the navy blue sofa.

"Yes, I have to agree," said Tomoyo as she, too, sat upon the sofa with Sakura. Syaoran placed himself on a green armchair.

"Thank you, ladies, for your compliments. I'm flattered," said Eriol, with a smile. "Sorry for my tardiness to greet you but I was cooking dinner, for every one. I also made some hot cocoa and cookies. Would you like some now?"

"Oh, I'd be happy to Eriol-kun!" exclaimed Sakura in joy.

"Then, please, excuse me as I go get them," excused Eriol as he turned towards his kitchen.

A few minutes later Eriol returned with a plate filled with chocolate cookies with five glasses of water and a bowl of milk. He placed them on the exquisitely designed glass coffee table.

"Please enjoy," said Eriol, as he went to sit in his 'throne of evil.' "I'm almost finished with the roasted chicken. I hope you don't mind waiting."

"It's okay Eriol-kun. Besides, these chocolate cookies are really yummy!" complimented Sakura, as she took a bite into the delicious, brown cookie. "Maybe you should open up your own coffee shop or something!"

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll think about it," said Eriol. "Spinel, I know you are not interested in sweets so I made a patch of cookies with no sugar in them. They're in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Master Eriol," thanked Spinel while he flew towards the kitchen.

"Eriol!" shouted Nakuru, "I'm going to bake some choc-chip cookies for dessert tonight!"

"That is fine, just as long as you don't force a bag, full of sugar, into Spinel's mouth," said Eriol. He took a sip, of water, from his glass and placed it down on the coffee table, in front of him.

"Wah?" asked Nakuru with slight confusion. "Don't be silly Eriol! Suppi-chan looooves sugar!"

"No I don't, you dummy," shouted Spinel, from the kitchen.

"DO TOO!" shouted Nakuru as she ran into the kitchen. Noises, of pots and pans clattering, were heard from the kitchen as the two guardians quarreled.

"Please don't mind them, they are always like this," said Eriol. "So, how has everyone been?"

Tomoyo had just finished her second piece of cookie and decided to answer him, seeing Sakura was still nibbling on her third cookie and Syaoran had a look that, most likely, mean he did not intend to talk to Eriol for the rest of the evening. She took a sip of water before she began to recount the previous years of events to him.

"Every one is doing well," began Tomoyo. "Miharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun is an official couple now. And Yanagizawa-san had succeeded in writing fantasy stories and is planning of becoming a writer, as a career. Sasaki-chan and Terada-sensei finally found the courage to express their feelings, towards each other, in public. And as you can see, Sakura-chan and Li-kun is doing great."

"I see," said Eriol. The way he said looked as though he was talking to himself more than to Tomoyo. "And what about you, if you don't mind me asking, Miss Daidouji. You haven't said anything about yourself yet, I believe."

"Me?" asked Tomoyo and she looked at Eriol. Their eyes met. Tomoyo felt her heart beat faster than usual. She averted her eyes and looked at something else. Anything else – but his eyes. _What is wrong with me? They are just eyes._

**- Mesmerizing**_ **eyes which belongs to **_**him.**

"Shut up," mumbled Tomoyo. She hoped Eriol did not hear her.

"Pardon, Miss Daidouji," said Eriol. "But I don't believe I have offended you in a way that you need me to be quiet. All I asked was if you were doing well."

"I-I, ano, I didn't mean that," said Tomoyo. She was on the edge of going paranoid. _I seriously need some therapy. _"I meant to say, eto, what's up … yeah! I meant to say what's up! AHAHA! Excuse me while I get a glass of water from your kitchen.

After that little outburst, Tomoyo stood and ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her excuse would have been flawless if there had not a glass of water in front of her, already. Sakura looked at Tomoyo's disappearing back in confusion. She had never really understood how her best friend's mind works. Syaoran looked at the kitchen with a knowing look. He, then, shot a glare at Eriol who was taking a sip from his glass of water. Acting ignorant.

"Hoe?" wondered Sakura aloud. She turned to look at Syaoran. "Syaoran, isn't Tomoyo's glass on the coffee table? Why does she need to get another one?"

"To hide," stated Syaoran. He was still glaring at Eriol.

"Hoe," said Sakura. She blinked twice. "From what?"

"More like from who," said Syaoran. A growl was suppressed inside of him. He suddenly stood up and walked up to Eriol, to face him. "You listen here, you jerk! Don't you dare hurt Daidouji-san or, somehow, make her run away. If you do, I will hunt you down and rip you apart, with my own bare hands. I will spend the rest of my life chasing after you, if that is necessary."

"What, on earth, are you talking about my cute little descendant?" asked Eriol. He knew Daidouji was, for some reason, was trying to hide from him, although she was not succeeding, but he did not need some one else to say it in his face.

"Don't act dumb," growled Syaoran. "You know _exactly _what is going on with Daidouji-san! And don't call me that!"

"I do not. And don't call what, my cute little descendant? " stated Eriol. A faint sigh escaped his lips. Sometimes, his cute little descendant really knows how to amuse him. Previously, Syaoran underestimated him. Presently, he was overestimating him.

"That!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"What? My cute little descendant, if you don't say what you is on your mind, I can not help you," said Eriol, cheekily.

"Why should I?" said Syaoran, "You know exactly what I'm trying to say!"

"Are you sure about that, my little cute descendant?" asked Eriol. One thing was for sure; his habit of aggravating Syaoran would never change.

"You did it again!" exclaimed Syaoran. His face was turning red as lava, his eyes were looking murderous, and steam was coming out of his ears. If looks could kill, Eriol could have been dead a billion times, then come back and die another billion times again. Although Syaoran's glare was lethal, Eriol was not intimidated. At all. Maybe it was because he received it every time he was within Syaoran's eyesight.

They continued to quarrel. It was mostly Syaoran shouting profanities, at Eriol, and Eriol shooting smart remarks back at Syaoran. Sakura just stared at the two, verbally fighting, with a blank face. After a few more blinks, Sakura went back to eating cookies while thinking of a plan, to stop the two immature men, as soon as possible. Sakura would have thought of stopping Syaoran, but he heated up once he saw Eriol. Then she thought of stopping Eriol, but she knew the chance of infuriating Syaoran was too great a chance to miss. She continued thinking.

While the others were outside arguing, Tomoyo was inside the kitchen huffing. She was breathing heavily. Not because she was tired from running but to stop her heart's rapid beating. _That was close._ What she did not realize was that there were other people in the kitchen. A person and a creature, to be more precise. And when of them spoke up, Tomoyo gave a small shriek.

"Miss Tomoyo, it is just me and Nakuru-baka," said Spinel. "You have no need to be afraid."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tomoyo apologised as she grasped patch, of clothing, which covered her heart. "You gave me a fright."

"How come you're here, Miss Tomoyo-chan?" asked Nakuru. "Are you here to join us in a game of feeding Suppi-chan?"

"Again, my name is not Suppi-chan, its Spinel," corrected Spinel with a huff. "And feeding me sugar is not a game. You're playing dirty, that's what you're playing."

"How am I playing dirty?" asked Nakuru. She blinked twice before she spoke again. "I'm not even playing on the dirt."

"It's a figure of speech, you dimwit," said Spinel.

Tomoyo watched them quarrel, once again. It was quite amusing to see them being able to argue over the simplest things. She was about to walk out of the kitchen, after calming down her heart, when Nakuru blocked the doorway.

"Miss Tomoyo-chan," said Nakuru, "you still haven't told us why you were where."

"I…didn't?" asked Tomoyo. She did not really want to tell them, but they were their hosts. Therefore, she decided to lie. "Oh, I just came in to freshen up. That is all. AHAHA, I had better go back now! Bye, bye!"

And for the third time today, she rushed out of the room. Nakuru and Spinel just looked at her retreating back, with a knowing smile plastered on their faces. When she returned everyone was staring at her, as though she was an alien from outer space. She felt herself blush under the gazes of everyone, so she turned around. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol continued to stare. When she knows that her blush had disappeared, for a while, she turned back around with a huge fake smile on her face.

"So, what have you guys been talking when I was gone?" asked Tomoyo, hoping it would distract their piercing gazes. She walked back to the sofa, sat down, and looked back at everyone. They were still staring at her with blank faces. She sweat dropped.

"Tomoyo," began Sakura, "what happened to the glass of water you said you were going to get?"

"Water?" queried Tomoyo, slightly confused. She then remembered her reason for the trip to the kitchen. She looked at the coffee table and spotted her previous glass of water. "Oh, water! I just remembered I had one here!"

She picked it up and drank it. Syaoran sat back down and Sakura continued staring at her best friend. Eriol gave her a weird look.

"What?" asked Tomoyo, "would you, guys, please stop staring at me like I'm some kind of contagious disease?"

"Daidouji-san, are you sick?" asked Syaoran, with obvious concern written all over his face.

"No, why would you think that?" queried Tomoyo, as she took another sip of water. She swallowed.

"Then, do you know who's water you are drinking, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura, also with concern.

"Mine, of course," She took another sip. She was beginning to get nervous under everyone's questioning and eyes.

"Miss Daidouji-san, that is my glass of water you are drinking from," stated Eriol with a straight face. Tomoyo spat the water all over Eriol, himself, and shrieked.

"It's okay Miss Daidouji-san, I don't really mind," said Eriol seriously, as he took some tissue and wiped himself. However, his eyes were dancing with mirth. Tomoyo knew he was teasing her.

"Oh, I don't really mind either," said Tomoyo stubbornly. "I was just shocked that it was your glass I was drinking from. You know Englishmen, they loved to share. I will not be surprise, Hi-kun, if you became sick from sharing too much. It really isn't good for the health."

"Thank you for your concern of my health," said Eriol darkly. Something flicked in his eyes, but left as soon as it came. Some kind of emotion that Tomoyo cannot depict.

_Maybe I have gone too far this time. _

_**Maybe you should say sorry.**_

_No way! Not now! I still have my pride you know, and he made fun of me!_

**_It was quite funny you know, and he did not tease you literally._**

_No he didn't. Not literally, but mentally! Did you see his eyes when he looked at me after I realized I drank from his glass? Can his head get any bigger from his ego? _

_**What ever you say, Tomoyo-hime. **_

"Though, I am wondering how you have the knowledge of Meningococcal," wondered Eriol menacingly, "did you experienced it yourself, Miss Daidouji-san? Is that why you are concerned that I might experience the same thing?"

"Of course not," said Tomoyo, with intent. "I am just saying, some one, like you, should know where their own limits are before you go over board with yourself."

"Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura with an upset voice. "Isn't that a bit mean? You know Eriol-kun is not that type of person who would just share with anyone."

"Sakura," said Tomoyo darkly. Sakura winced at the sound of her name, without the suffix. "I am not finished yet. Please, do not interrupt again. As I was saying, now that I think about it, you are the reincarnation of a powerful magician, of course you would know about it. Whom am I kidding! Maybe that is why your head is so big! It's because your arrogance had gone to your head, Hi-_kun_!"

"Isn't that you who is going overreacting here?" asked Eriol threateningly, "it was just a glass of water, do you have to be a drama queen and act as though your on top of the world, Miss_ Tomoyo_? Moreover, Sakura-san did nothing to deserve to be one of your victims for your pathetic behavior."

"Don't call me Tomoyo, Mr. Hiiragizawa," shouted Tomoyo, "we are not that close! And for my attitude towards Sakura, I apologize for that, but I don't need you to tell me!"

"If I don't, you wouldn't even remember that you rebuked poor innocent Sakura," said Eriol with a calm voice. Dangerously calm. "And if you do not like me to call you _Tomoyo, _then you should stop calling me Mr. Hiiragizawa. We have known each other long enough already, for Pete's sakes."

Tomoyo did not utter another word. She just glared darkly at Eriol while Eriol was glaring at Tomoyo with as much intensive emotion, as Tomoyo. Her eyes were like blazing, burning lava fire while his eyes were like freezing, bitter ice fire. Both eyes were the total opposite, but held the same amount of intension. Syaoran just stared with glee, while Sakura looked at the couple with worried eyes.

"Eriol! The dinner is ready now!" shouted Nakuru, from the kitchen. As she did, she mentally broke of the intense staring competition between Tomoyo and Eriol.

"How many times do I have to say it, you dimwit! It's Master Eriol! Get it right!" scolded Spinel and he flew into the lounge room. At once, he shivered. Not only could he see the intension between the maddening couple, but also he could literally feel it. It showed how strong their feelings were.

"Master Eriol, I think we should lead them to the dinning room now," suggested Spinel quietly. Eriol turned his gaze, from Tomoyo, to Spinel.

"We shall," said Eriol. He turned his back away from Tomoyo, and his guests. Mostly to be away from Tomoyo's biting gaze.

"Miss Daidouji-san," said Eriol with a cold voice. "I do not wish to have another argument with you. We are here to enjoy ourselves, and catch up. We are not here to argue until our voices crack. Now, please follow me to the dinning room, where our dinner will be served."

"Tomoyo-chan lets go," said Sakura quietly. She was still slightly afraid of Tomoyo after the fight between Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran just followed Eriol, without a word. However, he was wearing an almost invisible frown on his face.

"Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, just above a whisper. "I'm sorry about just then, I just … I just couldn't help myself. I don't know what has come over me. I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay Tomoyo-chan, it really is," reassured Sakura. She went to Tomoyo and gave her a hug. "It's just the pressure right? Don't worry, it will be over soon."

"Yeah," said Tomoyo. Unfortunately, Tomoyo's instincts were telling her that it was not the reason for her rude behavior that evening. Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and led her to the dinning room, following Syaoran.

The dinning room was magnificent. It was almost a replica of that royal type of dinning room. Keyword: almost. An elongated table was placed in the middle of the dinning room, decorated with vases of flowers. French windows were placed, side by side, across the dinning table, which was covered with red, thick curtains. Plates, filled with food, were placed next to each other, on either side. Eriol sat at the end of the table, while Nakuru and Spinel sat on his left and Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo sat on his right. Their dinner was roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, with gravy, and vegetables. On the left, of their plates, was a glass of water to drink, or rinse, their mouths. They began to eat.

After a long, silent dinner, they finished their meal with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, with chocolate icing and sprinkles. The meal was delicious. It was good enough to serve the royal nation. The re-entered the lounge room, took their seats and drank some tea. The tea was 'Earl Grey,' which was a famous drink for English people. Nakuru and Spinel continued arguing again. Their new topic was tea. Nakuru thought tea would taste nicer with plenty of sugar while Spinel said the opposite. Sakura decided to start a conversation, since Eriol and Tomoyo's had become friends to acquaintances. Then she realized something. Some one was supposed to be here, since her relationship with Eriol was quite strong, but was not. Mizuki Kaho.

"Eriol-kun," Sakura began, "where is Mizuki-sensei. Isn't she supposed to be here with you?"

Eriol stiffened, but recollected himself. Tomoyo saw this eccentric movement from the magician. Nakuru and Spinel looked at their master with sad eyes.

"She's in England," said Eriol with a deceiving smile. Tomoyo, also, saw through this. Syaoran could feel something was wrong with his young ancestor, but said nothing. Eriol continued sipping his tea.

"Why is she there?" asked Sakura. She was still oblivious from Eriol's strange antics.

"She's getting married to her fiancé," said Eriol. His voice voided with emotions. His bangs were covering his pained eyes.

"Oh," said Sakura softly. She could feel a strong poignant aura coming from Eriol. She discontinued her interrogation. "I'm sure you'll find some one better."

"Thank you Sakura-san," said Eriol, though his voice showed no appreciation.

"Sakura-san, I think we should better start going," suggested Syaoran. For once, Syaoran actually said a complete sentence, beside the rude remarks he made when he was arguing with Eriol. "It's getting late."

"Oh, you're right, Syaoran-kun. I guess we should," agreed Sakura. Sakura could tell it was a sign to leave Eriol so he could have a quiet contemplation about things. "Eriol-kun, we'll be leaving now."

"Yes, I believe you should now," said Eriol. He stood up and head towards his stairs. Before he began climbing his stairs, he asked Nakuru to lead them out the door and excused himself for not doing it himself. He walked up the stairs with a blank face, leaving a trail of visible depressing emotions behind him.

Nakuru did what she was ordered to do. She led the guests to the door, with Spinel following close behind. She opened the door and a cold breeze came rushing into the house.

"Please excuse Master Eriol's strange behavior," apologised Spinel. "He is not himself lately. Though you did cheer him up when you informed him that you would like visit him once he moved in. He was happy that you would still come and see him. Especially you, Miss Daidouji-san."

A shocked expression was seen visible on Tomoyo's face. It was something Tomoyo was not expecting.

"Me?" asked Tomoyo, just to make sure she was not hearing things.

"Yes, Miss Tomoyo-chan," said Nakuru with a sad face. Then she cheered up again. "Wells, bye Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Miss Tomoyo-chan! Come visit us again soon! I'll miss you!"

"Of course we will Nakuru-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as she, too, cheered up again. A grunt was heard from Syaoran, as he led Sakura away by the hand. A blush was evident on his face.

"We will visit soon," said Tomoyo as she followed Sakura and Syaoran, away from the beautiful, enchanted house. Nakuru continued shouting good byes until she could not see their image.

"Let's go in Nakuru," said Spinel. "And don't make any more noises; I'm sure Master Eriol wants some quiet time."

"Okay, okay," said Nakuru with her hands up for surrender. They walked back into the, now, quiet house. Nakuru closed the door behind her.

----------

Tomoyo was trailing behind the couple and was thinking to herself.

_What did Nakuru mean by Hi-kun being happy to see me again? And what happened to Mizuki-sensei and Hi-kun? What had happened between the two throughout these past few years? Aren't they supposed to be a loving couple? This is just too strange. Too weird. It just doesn't feel right._

And with that thought, her mind was decided. She was going back. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun," called Tomoyo, "I just remembered, I left something at Hi-kun's house. I need to go back."

"Do you want us to go with you, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura.

"It's okay, I can manage it. Don't worry about me," reassured Tomoyo.

"How are you going to get home?" asked Syaoran. He did not like the idea of Tomoyo going back to _his _house.

"I'll just call my mum up to tell my body guards to pick up me up from Hi-kun's house," said Tomoyo. And before Sakura, or Syaoran, could say anything else, Tomoyo ran back towards Eriol's house.

----------

Tomoyo made it to Eriol's house in just less than five minutes. She ran towards the door and was about to knock on it, when she tripped on the marble steps and hit her head on the door. Nakuru, who was already near the door doing some cleaning, and singing at the same time, heard the knock. She opened the door just as Tomoyo leaned on the red mahogany door. When the door opened, Tomoyo fell right into the hallway of Eriol's house. Nakuru looked at Tomoyo with a surprised expression on her face.

"Miss Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Nakuru, as she helped Tomoyo stand up. "I know you said you were going to visit us again, very soon, but I didn't know you meant this soon! And are you all right? What were you trying to do flying in like that?"

"Hello, Akizuki-san," said Tomoyo, once she stood back up. "I came to see Hi-kun. There are still some unanswered questions I need to ask him. It's been left hanging in my head, and I would like to have the answers now. And I'm okay, Akizuki-san. And I was more like falling than flying."

Tomoyo gave giggled. Nakuru, then, walked around Tomoyo, as though searching for something. She left Tomoyo in an uncomfortable state.

"Excuse me, Akizuki-san, but what are you looking for?" asked Tomoyo. Nakuru placed her right hand upon her chin with her left hand holding her right elbow, as though she was in deep thought.

"You said something was left handing in your head," said Nakuru, "I'm trying to see what it was."

Tomoyo face faulted.

"Akizuki-san, it's just a figure of speech, I didn't mean literally," said Tomoyo, as she sweat dropped at Nakuru's naivety. "I'm sorry if I confused you."

"Oh! It's okay Miss Tomoyo-chan!" said Nakuru, cheerfully. "And please call me Nakuru!"

"Okay, Nakuru-san," agreed Tomoyo. She smiled at the cheerful, energetic Nakuru.

"Miss Daidouji-san," greeted Spinel, as he flew into the hallway. "What a pleasure to see you here. Again."

"Hello Spinel-san," greeted Tomoyo, "can you tell me where Hi-kun is?"

"He most likely to be either in the music room, the study, or his room," said Spinel, "but if I were you, I would try the study first. That's the last room, of the second corridor, on your left."

"Thank you Spinel!" thanked Tomoyo as she ran up the stairs. She abruptly stopped. "Oh, and Spinel-san, Please call me Tomoyo from now on!"

"Okay…Miss Tomoyo," replied Spinel, with slight hesitation.

Tomoyo then continued running up the stairs, while a smile upon her lips. Nakuru and Spinel watched her until she was gone.

"Nakuru, why is Miss Daidouji-san?" asked Spinel. He placed himself on Nakuru's shoulder. Nakuru just giggled.

"Hehe, how should I know," said Nakuru, though her voice was deceiving her, completely.

"Hmpf, as if I need you to tell me why Miss Daidouji-san is here," said Spinel. With a small bite on Nakuru's earlobe Spinel flew far away, as possible, from Nakuru as she shrieked and chased after him.

----------

Tomoyo made it to the last room, of the second corridor, on her left. She stood in front of it. She began to get nervous as she gently knocked on door. No response. She knocked again. Again, no response. She was about to leave when she heard a click from the door, implying the door was opening. Eriol appeared in front of her. Tomoyo felt small and inferior to Eriol, since he was a head taller than she was.

"Miss Daidouji-san, shouldn't you be home by now?" asked Eriol coldly. "Why did you come back here?"

"I-I have some q-questions I want to ask y-you," stuttered Tomoyo. _Why am I stuttering? It's just Hi-kun, for Kami-sama's sakes! _

"Can it not wait till the next time we meet again?" queried Eriol with the same cold voice. "Or is there not going to be a next time for us to meet again."

"Call me stubborn, but I would like to have the answers now," said Tomoyo, without stuttering this time.

"If you are that desperate, ask away," said Eriol. His voice demanded authority and respect. He walked back into the study and sat open a vacant chair. Tomoyo entered the dim room. A light source was found from his lamp, and it was not that bright either. The room smelt of old books and burnt wood. Parts of the walls were decorated with beautiful, scenic pictures of scenery, objects and people. At the corner of the study was a mantelpiece, where a fire was burning brightly. Tomoyo found another vacant chair, which was next to Eriol's desk, since Eriol took the vacant seat in front of the mantelpiece.

"Hi-kun," began Tomoyo. Eriol expected her to ask him about him and Kaho. However, it was not what Tomoyo was about to say. "Stop putting up your façade."

Eriol's eyes widen, but Tomoyo could not see since he had his back facing her. He was surprised that Tomoyo saw straight through his act from before.

"I really would like to ask what had actually happened between you and Mizuki-sensei, but I know it would be too personal for you to tell me," continued Tomoyo. A frown appeared on Eriol's face. However, Tomoyo could not see that either.

"I know I was quite impolite earlier. It's because I don't like to be looked down upon. Especially from some one like you," said Tomoyo. Her voice was soft and gentle. Eriol did not know how to react. Should he be angry or sad? He had no idea for once, in his two life times. Tomoyo sure knew how to make the enigma confused. He was also amused from Tomoyo's courage. No many had the guts to lecture him.

"I mean, just because you were a powerful magician, in your previous life, your just a teenager in your present life. You don't have the right to look down on others just because they are still learning." Tomoyo briefly stop to take a short breath. Eriol took this chance to intervene her lecture.

"You know, what is your problem? You just come in here and lecture me, as though you know who I really am. I don't think you have the right to do that. You don't know what I've been through to understand me," said Eriol. "You are not me, you won't understand. Do you know how hard it is to keep an almost impossible relationship going? I've tried to do what she pleased. I tried to understand her more, to be more mature. But what do I get in the end? The news of her getting married to some one else. I'm not just a normal teenager, although I'd give anything to be one."

"You're right. I am not you, Hi-kun, but you are wrong with one thing. You are only a teenager, not a fifty years old man. If you need to be someone, who you are not, just to please her then she is not worth it. You should be after someone who would like you as who you are, not who you were. You are someone special. Not because you are half of the reincarnated all-powerful Clow Reed. But because you are you. You should find someone who you really deserve to have. Okay, yes, I can be quite strange sometimes and yes, I am not as experienced and philosophical as you are, but I know some thing that you will never truly understand! Well, maybe you will in time. But right now, you don't. That is you are not alone any more. That there are such people called 'friends.' You don't need to hide anymore. We are all here for you. Sakura. And Syaoran, although he doesn't act like one but I know he does care for you. And…and me, too."

Eriol felt something lifted off his shoulders. A smile curved on his lips, and his eyes softened.

Tomoyo stood up and walked herself to the door. She decided it was time to leave Eriol, so he could contemplate on what she had said. Her hand was on the doorknob and she was about to turn it when Eriol called her name. She stopped.

"I thought you said you were going to ask me something," said Eriol. He stood up and faced Tomoyo's back.

"I guess it was more of a favour than a question," replied Tomoyo. A small smile appeared on her pink lips. She turned the doorknob and walked out, into the bright, decorated corridor that was lighted with old-fashion lanterns. She headed towards the stairs.

"Thank you."

Tomoyo's smile grew bigger as she replied. "Any time!"

And she skipped down the stairs, into the hallway. Eriol looked at the place where Tomoyo had been standing, for a few second, before he entered his study room again, with a genuine smile on his face. He walked to his window and looked outside.

----------

Tomoyo, who was downstairs, asked Nakuru to borrow their phone to call her mother to pick her up at Hi-kun's house. Then Tomoyo decided to wait outside, for her bodyguards, and Nakuru and Spinel decided to join her. Once outside, Nakuru and Spinel began another round of debating over something new. This time, it was why there was daytime and nighttime. Nakuru believed it was because when the sun is up, for half a day, it needed to go to sleep so the moon replaced it, for the other half of the day. And since there was no sun, the day would become nighttime. Spinel, on the other hand, was professionally lecturing Nakuru why there was daytime and nighttime. It was because when the Earth moves, area that was facing the sun would turn to night, since the Earth was slightly tilted. Nevertheless, Nakuru did not believe that theory. Therefore, the two guardians continued arguing.

Tomoyo looked at them with amusement, and giggled. She, then, turned to look at the second level, of the house. She smiled as she stared at the last window, of the second level of the house. An image with blue eyes and midnight blue hair was smiling back at Tomoyo. And that image was mouthing something to Tomoyo.

'Some day, I will show you, my friends, the real me.'

_Yes, some day that will happen. _Thought Tomoyo. _And, maybe, someday I will be able to tell you my true feelings. I guess this is a beginning of something new. Something life changing. And hopefully, something that would make their bond grow stronger…and that one day they could be more than just friends. Some day, just some day …_

_**The End. **_


End file.
